parkourdude91fandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty Ghosts Live Stream - The Return of Jace
With Tyce shirking his responsibilities as leader of Deagle Nation and clear evidence that Jace was not gone for good, things were looking up for the trolls and faggots who continued to keep an eye out for the retarded world of Parkourdude91. At long last, on 8 February 2014, word came through: Jace was back, and was going to do a livestream . The Stream Future Marine Jace W. Connors makes his long awaited return to YouTube after being sent to rehabilitation/Bible camp by his mother. He celebrates with fans and trolls alike by playing the highly acclaimed video game Call of Duty: Ghosts. Jace recorded the stream on February 12, 2014 at 8:00PM EST to approximately 11:00PM EST. Details The stream starts out similarily to Jace's other livestreams in the past. Interestingly, Jace records the stream on YouTube, rather than using his Hashd.tv account. As well as livestreaming , Jace also hosted a Q&A session, in which he periodically answers questions from the stream chat. We can clearly see that the time Jace has spent away from the computer had not changed his dimeanor at all. He is still the same childish, delusional druggie he was before. Jace also constantly lies to the stream about what really happened during his disappearance, claiming he had just got back from boot camp, and that he now sees everything differently as a soldier. It is possible he is too embarrassed to tell the world he went to a religious camp. These lies are proven correct when multiple users ask what Jace's MOS is, to which he angrily bans them for "asking for personal information". Highlights (in rough chronological order) -Claims that the XBox 360 is "oldschool" and using CD's instead of digital download via Steam is for "retro gamers" -Claims the reason he was gone is because he was in the Marines doing Marine training. Talks about how his life will never be the same now that he is a warrior. -Plays Call of Duty: Ghosts, discusses the realism factor of outer space gunfights with Mexicans, then discusses his ideal waifu, who would be an edgy gamer chick action hero. -Plays Call of Duty: Ghosts, says shit about how it's realistic, it isn't "just playtime for kids" and COD is real life. Fantasizes about COD Ghosts as if it's his own personal fantasy and talks to characters as if he is actually in the game (including saying "Roger that" to NPCs) and compares the game scenario to his real life events. -Describes an elaborate thinly-veiled homoerotic fantasy about smoking weed with his drill sgt and responds to all criticism with "boys will be boys", completely oblivious to how gay this sounds -Says he wants Deagle Nation to become a militia, and when he earns enough money he is going to start buying guns and armor for his "Deagle Nation Soldiers". He admits to being the leader of a street gang and wanting to be an illegal militia then talks about Juggalo love. -Refers to magazines as clips and vice versa saying the only difference is personal preference. People ask him his MOS to prove that he is a Marine and he responds by banning them. -Plays the dog level in Ghosts and proceeds to go on a rant about how the military should train wolves to do parkour and use them as attack dogs, and he doesn't like dogs because wolves are more honorable than dogs or something "theyre stronger, faster, stealthier, better in every way" literally just gushing about how cool wolves are endlessly. Someone asks him if he would rather be a wolf or a human and he says "it depends". Continues to sperg about how wolves are the Ultimate Animal for like 20 minutes and how he wants to adopt a pet wolf, name it "Soap" (after the COD character) and teach it to do parkour. Everyone in the comments claims wolves can't be domesticated and he ignores them claiming "yeah but wolves will like be your friend and shit" like in a Pixar film -Claims to be a wolf expert because he read a book about wolves. Reiterates his belief that "reading is gay". -Implies/brags that he does anal with gross Juggalo sluts in return for giving them weed, because he is known as the supplier in local Juggalo circles. Brags about anal sex and then backtracks when people call him gay. -Someone sends in fanart of Soap the Parkour Wolf (for real) He loves it. -In COD: Ghosts Jace is forced to shoot a group of dogs/wolves to defend himself. The stream accuses him of being a wolf murderer and he bans several people. -Shortly after the Wolf Incident, Jace discusses how Meryl from Metal Gear Solid would be "his ideal girlfriend" (read: waifu) because she loves the Desert Eagle and she's a cool hot-headed soldier chick who can kick ass. Spends a minute or two describing how Meryl is hot. -While "answering" questions and looking in the live chat, he resonds to a question and demands viewers write angry letters to the creators of COD for making him shoot a wolf, which he believes is "fucked up dude". -The Jay Owen Incident: A troll on the stream begged Jace to pay tribute to Jay Owen, a non-existent Marine who suffers from leukemia. The troll states that Owen wants Jace to pay tribute by crushing a can with his head, a supposedly common tradition among U.S. Marines in which to honor their comrades. Although weirded out by this strange request, Jace accepts it by giving a shout-out to Jay Owen, to which he says he understands what it feels like to be constantly "in the face of death". Although moved by Mr. Connors' words, the troll posing as Jay Owen still demands a can crush as formal tribute. Jace finally gives in to Owen's desires by crushing an empty recyclable plastic water bottle in his hand. Jace takes this one step further by singing a hilariously out-of-tune, off-key karaoke version of The Star Spangled Banner, being encouraged by an unspecified troll from the CWCki Forums just for poor Jay Owen. -Someone sends in more "fan art of Soap the Parkour Wolf" which was actually just gay furry porn. The anonymous poster tricks Jace into looking at it on live air, meaning he shows 100 YouTube viewers gay furry porn . He freaks out and censors the stream, then goes on a rant about how someone is impersonating a fictional wolf ("Soap the Parkour Wolf") and defaming them, which is a crime, and essentially the same thing as cyberterrorism. He cuts the stream feed in a failed attempt to censor the porn before the viewers see it. After failing this, he instead stops streaming, moves to a new stream page, and makes the first video private to prevent anyone from reporting him for showing porn on air. This means that the first part of the stream (about 2 hours long) is currently unavailible until someone uploads a mirror. -He eats an entire brownie filled with "bad influences" as he puts it, likely weed. -An Islamo-fascist writes a banjo song about him and serenades him on live air, singing about how he's an autistic gay furry and he should kill himself. Jace fucking freaks out, his speech obviously starting to become impaired from the drugs. He ragequits the stream. -Jace stays off the air for a few minutes, presumably taking a breather and trying and failing desperately to calm his nerves. Seizing the perfect moment, CIADude420 calls Jace and briefs him on the Tyce scenario. He comes back to the stream extremely flustered and nervous, in a full weed-paranoia tailspin, saying he has to go deal with "internal affairs issues " and ends the stream. Statistics Time Until Ragequit: 2 hours, 37 minutes and 13 seconds (he lasted longer than most livestreams) Average Stream Viewers: Hovered between 70 and 90. Number of people banned for asking about his MOS: est. ~8-13 Number of people banned for disagreeing with him about domesticating wolves: 2 Number of people banned for explaining the difference between magazines and clips: 1 Number of people banned for claiming wolves had autism: 1 Number of people banned for claiming that wolves caused 9/11: 1 Category:Events Category:Autism